Guilty Secret
by Furry98
Summary: Set after series 3. Yet another Dave/Gill fic. I will stop (eventually) Dave visits Gill late one night and things happen that can't be undone.
1. Chapter 1

**Scott and Bailey**

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Dave/Gill

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scott and Bailey or any of its characters. I'm only  
borrowing them. This is for fan purposes only.

This is rated **M** for sexual content and language so if you don't want to read that then stop now you've been warned! So my plan is for this to be rather long, and the **M** rating will be used in every chapter or in every other chapter. I don't know why I ship Dave and Gill, but for some bizarre reason I do, so once again it's about them! Remember its rated **M**!

* * *

It was a tough few weeks, she was still dealing with the kidnapping in her own way and the latest case was a tough one, the killing of two innocent teenagers, she couldn't wait until it was finished. They had caught the murderer earlier in the day and Gill just wanted to get home.

She pulled into the drive and sighed as she turned off the engine, grabbed her handbag and opened the driver's door. Locking it when it shut behind her, she walked up to the front door and put the key in, turning it until it clicked and moved inwards.

"Sammy..., Sammy..., I'm home kid" she shouted as she stepped into the hall, turning around she stuck her head back outside, surveying all around her, it became a sort of ritual since Helen Bartlett had sneaked into her car. Convinced she was safe she closed the door and walked into the kitchen while removing her coat. When she chucked her handbag and coat on the worktop she spotted a note _'Mum, we've gone out tonight, we'll be back late, Sammy'_

She leaned down and opened a cupboard door, removed a bottle of red wine and grabbed a glass from another press, not a wine glass just a normal one, she was too tired to care at half eleven at night. She prised out the cork, thankful it was already opened from a previous night, poured out enough wine until she was satisfied and headed straight for the sitting room.

When she slumped down onto the sofa yet another sigh escaped from her lips. She turned on the TV and allowed herself to relax. God how she loved the nights that she could sit back and think about something other than mangled corpses and murderous sickos, although she dearly loved her job she needed a little break sometimes and this was on of those times.

Her peace was disturbed by the sound of her doorbell. She sat upright, splashing her wine over the sofa, narrowly missing herself "ahh fuck" she muttered before the doorbell rang again. She'd been nervous lately thanks to Helen Bartlett once again and she was even more nervous considering how late at night it was for someone to be at her door.

Gill placed the glass with the small remainder of the un-spilled wine on the coffee table and cautiously went to answer the door. "Who's there?"

"Guess" was the answer from the other side and then her blood ran cold, not because she was scared, but because she knew the strong masculine voice she was hearing was that of her ex-husband.

She took a deep breath and opened the door out of sheer politeness, he was Sammy's father and he wasn't going to ever let her forget that "What do you want? Say 'guess' and I'll break your neck"

"Oh someone's in a mood" she could smell drink of him, not a lot though just enough to let her know he had been drinking. She looked past him and sure enough his car was there. "Is Sammy and Orla in?" Dave asked.

"No, they're gone out for the night" she replied and attempted to shut the door. Dave's hand shot out along with his foot and blocked it.

"I need to speak to you" it should have sounded like a plea if wanted to get inside, however it came out more as a demand.

"Need" she said "or want?"

"Need, who'd want to speak to you?" He shot back and pushed past her smirking at the grimace her face possessed.

Gill slammed the door shut. Rage was becoming the main emotion gripping her body. He knew how to push her buttons and he enjoyed doing it.

"I'll head into the sitting room shall I?" It was a rhetorical question and he continued walking until he saw the sofa "Oh Gill have a little accident, did I scare you?"

"Shut up Dave, what do you _need _that couldn't wait until the morning?" She stopped in the doorway and faced him, hands on hips trying to look composed and in control. It was so typical that he'd turn up when she would be trying to unwind.

"Just a little chat that's all" he seated himself down on the sofa being careful to avoid any damp spots.

"What about?" She inquired and joined him on the sofa closer than she would have liked, but due to her spill she had no choice.

He turned serious and it took her slightly by surprise "Are you happy that Sammy is getting married so soon?"

"Yes I am, he adores Orla and she adores him. It's not our decision anyway Dave, why are you asking me this?" she was growing confused and tiredness was starting to clam her, thought rage was still firmly anchored too.

"Well I'm not happy, they're too young and... Gill are you listening to me?" Gill was looking around her and this infuriated him "This is important Gill pay attention"

His request was the last straw "Dave I'm sorry if I seem bored but its nearly midnight and I want to go to bed so bugger off and when your sober in the morning come back if you still feel so strongly about this or better still tell Sammy and then I guarantee he'll let you know he's in love and not going to regret this down the line" she rose from the sofa and stared down at him.

"I'm not drunk" he defended himself "and I will speak to Sammy about this, you know I'm surprised he turned out so well what with him having a mother that was never there"

"OUT NOW!" She roared oh she was peeved now.

"If you insist" he stood up and stared at her. His eyes bore deep into her unravelling all of her thoughts "You're only cross because you know its true"

"DAVE GET OUT" she resisted the urge to slap him instead opting for more roars "PISS OFF"

"Going" he grinned and turned to leave. She followed him fuming, her checks red and heart throwing itself against her rib cage. She clenched her fists when he turned to face her again this time in the hall. "You know Gill it was nice seeing you I might pop in again some other night"

"You do that, but I'll not be stupid enough to answer the door next time" she said smugly.

"Oh you'll open the door Gill, you're to nice not to" he winked at her.

"Go off home to one of your whores! You're bound to have a few waiting for a phone call to say their services are required" she so wanted to say more but now wasn't the right time and she really wanted him out of her house.

"Suppose I could, but I bet if you called someone they're be to busy to give you the time of day, eh Gill?" He loved every minute of this and seeing her get madder only made it sweeter for him. "I heard you and the toyboy broke up, what happened? Did you show him what a jealous bitch you really are when he told you he wanted to go out with his friends?"

"Jesus Dave, just fuck off and don't come back!" He'd just reached a new low and she'd definitely had enough.

"Did he go looking elsewhere too?" He was digging a hole and he had no intention of stopping "don't blame him, anyone would"

That's when all the control and composure left her, she wanted to break his nose however the slap she denied herself from serving him in the sitting room would have to do. Her arm left her side and she unclenched the fist she'd been making, smashing her hand against his cheek she left the most annoyed expression on Dave's face. Only to be replaced by one of utter anger. It was now her turn to grin but before she could bask in the glory of her triumph Dave had slammed her against the wall behind her.

He crashed his lips against hers and trapped her arms. His hands had encircled her wrists above her head and his body was pressed against her. The sharp thud she'd made when he'd pushed her into the wall should have knocked some sense into her though it didn't. Dave's hands left her wrists and started tugging at her skirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled back from the kiss panting heavily for air. He took the opportunity to pull her skirt up to her hips and tear at her panties along with that he undid his own trousers and pushed them and his boxers down. She stepped out of her panties and he lifted her up onto him. He entered her and resumed the kiss.

There was nothing gentle about how he lifted her thighs toward him as he trust into her each time. It was tough keeping her in that position but it added extra pleasure that he hadn't experienced for a long time. They said nothing to each other, just muttered expletives and moaned. Her tongue searched him until she needed more air, she drew back, tugging on his bottom lip before hearing him grunt. She should have known better than this but it was as if every sensible thought her head had contained before he came had thrown up their arms in protest and slammed the door shut on their way out.

He was close and knew she was also. Gill's nails clawed at his shoulders through his shirt in a way that she knew would leave a mark. She threw her head back when she climaxed and couldn't contain the moans she was making. He continued to pound into her, each one laced with a grunt until he came. His grip on her legs eased and soon her feet returned to the ground and she rearranged her skirt. Gill leaned against the wall for support while she recovered. He fixed himself, hands trembling and then stood staring to the side, panting.

Her hatred for herself at this time over-shadowed any happiness she got from him contradicting everything he'd said. "Dave you should go"

His face shot back to look at her he was smiling at her, not a pleasant smile, a satisfied one. "Sure, but we both know I'll be back again Gill"

Secretly somewhere deep down inside of her she knew what he said was true and she wished it really wasn't. "Just leave" her eyes begged him to leave her alone.

He could see the pleas her eyes were displaying clearly and thought he'd tease her once more before he left. Dave strode towards the door and spoke "See you soon... Dear" he opened the door and was finally gone.

Gill slipped down to the ground and held her head in her hands for a few moments. She tried and tried to make sense of what just happened, she failed. There was no excuse. The lying bastard had had a string of affairs while married to her and then he just waltzed in and shagged her in her own hall.

She got up after picking up her underwear, her disgust for her actions growing inside of her steadily. She climbed the stairs and went straight to the bathroom. She turned on the shower making sure it was on a very warm setting, stripped and got into it. No matter how hard she scrubbed she couldn't get the feeling of him off her. She wanted to cry. She'd been so strong since the divorce, in every fight with him she'd given as best as she got and she threw all that away tonight. What scared her most was she already knew it would happen again.

When she turned off the shower, she slumped beside the tiled wall still running the past events through her head. Eventually she gathered enough courage to step out of the shower and after drying herself she wrapped the towel tightly around her body. There was no point blow-drying her hair it wasn't as if she was going to get any sleep. In her bedroom she put on a fresh pair of pyjamas and decided to text Sammy. She knitted her eyebrows together when she remembered her mobile was in her handbag in the kitchen.

Back downstairs Gill kept her eyes straight ahead of her. The TV in the sitting room didn't bother her nor did all the lights. She snatched her handbag from the worktop and bolted back upstairs. Back in the safety of her room she sent Sammy a text.

_'Hiya kid, I'm just away to bed, been a long day, nite x'_

Gill's hair was damp, but dry enough for her to collapse onto her bed without making the pillow wet. Her eyes welled up and her lips started to quiver. The man had move power over her than she cared to let him know. Gill lay on her side and remained awake for most of the night. She heard Sammy and Orla come home and go to bed and even then she wasn't tired. She was extremely sleepy before Dave pushed her against the wall.

She had to call Julie. It was still to earlier or was it to late, her mind couldn't decide. She ran through each possible response in her head. The supportive ones, the criticising ones, even the silly ones, she'd covered all bases.

Gill closed her eyes wanting time to pass quicker so she could call Julie though she shot them open again when the images of her and Dave ran riot through her brain.

Some time passed and she looked at the clock, deciding now was a suitable time to phone her best friend she scrolled through her contacts until she reached Julie and then she pressed the call button.

"Hello?"

"Ugh hello?"

"Julie, it's Gill"

"What do you want? Don't you own a clock?!"

"Julie this is serious"

"Alright just tell me where I need to be and how many are dead"

"No it's not that... I... I had sex with Dave, Julie, Julie?"

The phone went dead and this time Gill cried.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2,_

_I swear it'll get more interesting once I get the basics done and develop the plot!_

* * *

It was just her luck, Gill didn't think the situation could get any worse and she didn't even know Dave was Head of the Review Team now. She had to wait until the day the Review Team was being called in to find out via a text from him saying he'd see her soon. She had to read it twice before she fully understood its meaning. She could have flung her phone across her office when she'd realised what he meant.

It was lucky Rob or someone wasn't with her when she'd read it or else they might have ended up with a black eye. It wasn't their fault and they didn't deserve to get injured she knew that, but she still couldn't fathom why what had happened had actually happened in her hall nearly four weeks ago and she needed a way of releasing all that anger. He lied to her for years, wrecked her life and when she thought she had it all under control eventually, he came and fucked it all up again.

Part of her was scared about what would happen if Dave and her were left in the office alone, but she'd made a promise to herself nothing would happen again and that she'd act professional if she was to be in his presence in her office alone.

Mitch popped his head into her office "Boss the Review Team are ready for the briefing"

She stopped hitting her desk with her pen and jumped up off her chair "Okay then, let's go" She followed Mitch out and took a deep breath preparing herself for the grin she knew would be on Dave's face.

* * *

They sat down at the large table and ran through the case, the whole time she could feel his eyes burning into her and undressing her. She should be giving her full attention to finding the murderer and not trying to mentally fight with her ex by avoiding his gaze.

"And that's as far as we got" She admitted as she raised her eyebrows and exhaled.

"We're here now, we'll sort it" He assured her smugly.

"When is Mandy Saunders returning?" Gill asked.

"She's not" responded Dave "She's staying off work to raise her child"

They both fell silent; it was as if only the two of them were in room. Why did she have to ask that question, she knew he was Head and not 'acting' Head anymore. No-one else seemed to notice as they all chatted among themselves until Gill could take no more of his glances and summoned them back to work.

For the rest of the day he strode about the office like he owned it. He chatted to everyone and watched Gill from the corner of his eye constantly. He was getting immense pleasure from being in her space.

Gill could see him coming up to her office door and when the knock came she didn't even get to speak before he was in her office and had shut the door.

"Hello Gill" He sat down and looked directly at her.

She moved in her chair "What?"

"You need to work on your manners" He watched her rise from her chair and turn to face out the window.

"You need to go" She let her arms hang to her sides.

Dave appeared beside her and grabbed her nearest hand. She glanced up at him and realised it was a game he was playing now, with her emotions.

Gill ripped her hand from his grasp, opened her mouth and was about to speak but he got there first "You look like you're going to hit me again, remember what happened last time you hit me?" He'd moved closer as he'd spoke and she'd backed away past the window. "Come back Gill, someone might see" He couldn't get anymore patronising.

She stood up as straight as her body would allow her and folded her arms "Leave"

"I can't leave you know that, we have to work together" He brushed her hands with his fingertips and moved closer so his face was against hers "I'll go for now, but I'll see you tonight" He turned to leave but spun back around and spoke as if the thought had just occurred to him "Oh and Gill, shut the blinds before I come back" He winked and departed her office.

She immediately scanned everyone's desks through the windows and to her astonishment no one had noticed a thing. Those that weren't chatting had their eyes glued to their computer screens.

For the rest of the day Gill sat in her office and did nothing. Dave was nowhere to be seen however that wasn't a bad thing. She'd tried to work, to forget about him and to do something productive. She did manage to accomplish one thing though. She'd planned a speech or lecture to give when he came back.

* * *

"Bye Boss, are you sure you don't want to come to the pub?" Janet asked as she grabbed her handbag and threw her coat over her arm.

"I'm sure, I've got a mountain of paperwork to get done before I can leave thanks though" Gill said while she watched everyone pack up, she felt she'd be able to actually get some work done now that everyone was gone and there was thankfully no sign of Dave.

"Suit yourself" Janet said and smiled on her way out.

Soon everyone was gone and Gill walked back into her office. She flopped onto her seat and started on the demanding sheets spread over her desk.

Janet knew nothing about what had happened with Dave. Gill was too worried about how she'd react. Julie hadn't spoken to her since she'd hung up the phone. Gill had tried sending her texts, calling her, and visited her house a few times, but to no avail. She didn't seem like she was going to speak to her anytime soon.

Her work was disturbed when she heard a knock at her open door. She moved her glasses down on her nose and looked at him. He'd come back just like he said he would, he wasn't going to just drop this. Naively she'd hoped he wouldn't come back and she wouldn't be left in her office alone with him. Even with her planned speech she'd started to panic.

"What do you want?" She said as she chucked her glasses onto her desk.

"Not even a 'Hello', and anyway you know why I'm here don't act dumb" He shut the door and sat down.

"Sorry excuse me, Hello Dave, what do you want?" She sat further back in her chair.

"Better, like I said, you already know" He stood up and discreetly pushed the chair to the side, time for the speech.

"I don't want this, I don't need this Dave. Why are you doing this? We're divorced, you had affairs and I have I not made it clear I don't care for you anymore?" He was paying no attention to her "Dave I DETEST you!" She roared.

He was beginning to shut the blinds "Your actions speak a different language, Gill" He shut the last blind and moved to face her "Will you be less edgy now the blinds are shut? Earlier you were impossible"

She was trapped in her own office, yes the door was unlocked and she could leg it now or stick up for herself and show him he wasn't going to get his way. She thought she'd give the speech one last shot before she ran out of her own office so she got up from her seat and walked around her desk to stand in front it and watched him carefully. "What do you hope to gain from all this… Go on share your plan with me because I'd love to hear it so I can tell you how it'll never work"

Dave walked up to her calmly with his intentions written across his face. When he stopped he was standing staring at her. Gill could feel her body reacting to his, being this close to him was causing feelings to rise to the surface that she had buried a long time ago "No, no, we're not..." She protested, but Dave lowered his head slowly and claimed her lips with his. She pulled back, her eyes were filled with frustration and loathing but there hidden, was a small undeniable hint of lust.

"Sure you want to stop?" She should have said yes instead she pulled his head down and returned the kiss. They moaned into it, enjoying the warmth of each other. He left her lips to plant kisses down her neck and on her chest. Her head fell back and she moaned louder with each contact his lips made with her skin. He reached out and undid the buttons on her blouse; he freed the edges of it from her skirt and continued his trail. She knew each delicate kiss was wrong and yet it made her skin feel like it was on fire and she wanted him to keep going.

They had moved back unknowingly to Gill's desk, she placed her hands on the desk behind her for support. Her blouse hung around her and he tried to push it off when he came to her bra "Leave it on" He looked up at her and thought it would be best to agree as she panted.

He dived back up to her lips as his hands started working on her skirt. He pushed it up as far as he could all the while his tongue searched her mouth. Dave ran his hands up and down her legs, getting a reaction from each stroke. He dragged her panties down slowly and let them fall to the ground.

He lifted her onto her desk, sending paperwork and pens to the floor. He pulled himself away from the kiss and stood between her legs. After he'd released himself he thrust slowly into her. Although she was aware of what was happening she gasped and he smiled. For a split second she saw the man she married before it was replaced again by the man she had come to know instead.

She brought him further into him by wrapping her legs around him. He continued to pull back and thrust in until her had established a steady pace. Their heavy and uneven breathing filled the room as his hands gripped the desk to allow him better control of his movements.

"Say my name..." He demanded as he came close to climax.

"Dave..." She whispered into his ear.

"Louder!" He panted and wondered how much longer he'd last.

"Dave..." She said it louder, but still not loud enough.

"Again!" He lifted his hands off the desk and placed them around her.

"DAVE!" She felt herself clench around him and she let out a cry while she slipped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back. A few more thrusts was all it took for him, he crashed his lips to hers and soon he collapsed against her.

They stayed holding each other for a while, neither moving until he slipped out. He pulled up his trousers and boxers and fixed himself. Gill got off the desk and tugged her skirt back down and did up the buttons of her blouse. She picked up her panties and walked around her desk to place them in her bag. When Dave saw what she was doing he stifled a laugh. He liked the thought of Gill going home without her wearing her underwear due to him.

"How did you know I would still be here?" She didn't exactly want an answer but she still asked.

"You're only ever here and sometimes your at your house, it wasn't hard" He explained as he went to open the door placing his hand on the handle.

"Dave this is never happening again" The shame was starting to rise up through her again.

"And why not?" His hand had dropped from the handle and he was moving closer to her "No point lying to me or to yourself Gill, you know this isn't over" He changed his mind and decided to leave, he'd done enough to her tonight there was no need to push his luck. "See you tomorrow" He grinned.

As he walked out of her office he just couldn't contain his smile anymore. The cocky grin had disappeared and he was delighted that his plan was working. He'd tried getting Gill back by asking her out for dinner but she rebuffed him which resulted in him changing tactics. The loving, caring side he'd tried to show didn't work and now it was time to let the confident, controlling, demanding side take charge. So far it was looking good. He stopped walking and looked at the still shut blinds through the window. _Gill's bound to be confused and mad_ he thought and walked on.

Behind the blinds Gill felt appalling. Her office was destroyed, she could fix the items on her desk and she could open the blinds, but all the pride she held for the work she'd achieved in the office seemed to vanish. It was now a reminder of her failed marriage and a stupid mistake. She used to be able to leave everything behind her when she came to work, just concentrate on catching criminals and feel needed and helpful.

Dave knew she liked to follow rules and now she was breaking them one by one, he was playing with her and he was winning.

She opened the blinds and removed everything that fell to the floor and placed it back on her desk.

The only thing preventing her from falling to pieces was that she felt safe as long as he didn't end up in her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Big thanks to the wonderful DCI Gill Murray01 for helping me! Read her stories! They're brilliant!

* * *

Confusion wasn't the right word; in fact no word Gill thought of seemed to describe the state her mind was in. Having taken the day off for a breather since she was still working with Dave, Gill was tidying the kitchen which was in desperate need of attention. She rose from moving plates about in a cupboard and sighed while rubbing her forehead in frustration. She'd tried extremely hard to figure out her actions in her office and why she didn't resist Dave two nights ago. She was beginning to just accept that the incident in her hallway was due to him having been drinking and her tiredness, but there was no way she could blame the sex in her office on anything other than naivety and stupidity. The difficult part was trying to understand why she didn't just disappear out the door when he appeared. She hadn't wanted to back down and seem weak, but giving the impression of being weak would have prevented her having her legs wrapped around him while she sat on a desk.

When she went into work yesterday she felt like being sick when she thought about what had happened in her office, on her desk. She knew he must have had some kind of hold over her emotionally, because why else would she have slept with him twice and was still be thinking about it. Obviously they were somewhat comfortable with each other in a strange way, they were once married and had a son together so that was bound to affect her judgements wasn't it?

She poured herself a glass of water from the tap and sipped it before placing the glass on the counter and gazing out the window. She wasn't quite sure whether or not she enjoyed the thrill of possibly being caught with Dave while they were being intimate, but at the time she was filled with immediate regret, even now she was, however her emotions were slightly jumbled up and nothing felt normal anymore especially at work. At certain moments when she would look at her ex she wanted to smile which made no sense to her considering she hated him and at this moment in time herself also.

_Why the fuck did I want to smile?_

She had told him she detested him and that didn't register with him at all, she did detest him, now though she was feeling something different, she knew she had felt it when they first got together, before he did anything to fuck up their relationship. Although somewhere in her tangled mind she had known that the time in her hallway would probably not be a once off, she hoped that that's all it would have been, however that thought proved to be true and she had now moved on to hoping that it wouldn't happen again. It wouldn't be possible to avoid him, he'd notice her reluctance to be around him and that would only make him pounce on her when she least anticipated it.

Her head was a mess and no thought stayed for long apart from one- she half expected him to try to win her back but she never thought he'd try it by slamming her against walls and placing her on desks. He had tried asking her out for dinner a few months, maybe a year ago when they were finishing with the Geoff Hastings case, Gill turned him down straight away even though he was calm and rather polite when he asked. Maybe he wasn't trying to win her back this time, perhaps he was bored and needed a hobby and his just happened to involve him shagging his ex wife in places where he knew she would be uncomfortable with even if they were together as a couple.

_A sick hobby for a sick man_

Gill gulped down the rest of the water and left the kitchen to go upstairs to her room. She passed Sammy and Orla's room but turned back and opened the door to look in at the mess. To her surprise it was clean and tidy. She smiled and shut the door before continuing to her room.

A slight feeling of relief occurred when she looked her at her bed. She wouldn't let him anywhere near it because if he did manage to wind up in it, then she knew she would be defeated and he'd have gotten his way and would make sure he kept getting it. It would be irreversible, just like the other times, but it would make things seem more real.

Gill spotted a book on her dresser from Julie and was reminded about the lack of communication between them. The book had been moved around the room since she was given it and yet not even the first chapter was read. She lumbered over to it and picked it up to re-read the blurb. Gill stopped half way and frowned. She missed not speaking to Julie; she needed to talk to someone about Dave and her mixture of different thoughts. She could tell Janet, but if she responded the same way as Julie then Gill knew coping with that would be just as difficult as dealing with Dave himself. Promising herself she would fix things between them tonight once and for all Gill traipsed downstairs and got back to working at the kitchen just as Dave popped back into her mind.

…

Julie was busy with paperwork however her mind was elsewhere. She and Gill hadn't spoken in around a month after that phone call. Julie was angry with Gill; she couldn't understand why she had done it. Julie had been there for Gill throughout everything that had happened and she couldn't believe she had been so fucking stupid. It was late so Julie decided to go home. She collected her stuff and threw it into the car. As she pulled into her drive she saw Gill's car parked by the garage. Julie suddenly felt sick; she didn't know what to say to her. Julie climbed out of the car and planed on going straight into the house ignoring Gill, but as she walked past the car she noticed Gill was asleep but she had mascara tear stains running down her face. Julie opened the door and put her stuff in the hall. She then set off her own car alarm so it would wake Gill up, she didn't want to wake her up herself. Julie watched as Gill sat up and rubbed her eyes, she noticed the front door light was on and then she saw Julie standing there. She let out a small smile and climbed out of the car.

"Hiya slap" Gill said in a whisper, she didn't know what else to say.

"What do you want?" Julie's tone was harsh, the words cut through Gill like a knife.

"To talk" she replied quietly, she hadn't expected Julie to keep this up for long.

"Fine come in" Julie replied and moved out of the way so Gill could walk past. Gill went through and sat down on the sofa closely followed by Julie who desperately wanted to make up but wasn't going to instigate it. However both women were very stubborn so they knew they would be in for a long night if they kept it up.

"I'm sorry for what I did with Dave; it was a moment of weakness that didn't mean anything!"she wasn't sure what it was, but that was a pretty good excuse. She decided to tell Julie that, although it was becoming clearer that it happening again with Dave was inevitable.

"Don't apologise to me, it's not me that has to live with the consequences of what you did!" Julie spat, she instantly regretted everything she just said when she saw the tears fall down Gill face, and so she decided to drop her guard and comfort her best friend. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair" Julie moved closer to her friend.

"No you're right, it was a stupid mistake, please don't tell Sammy" Gill looked up at Julie with pleading eyes; Julie smiled and wrapped her arms around Gill who snuggled into her.

"Of course I won't" Julie said as she stroked Gill's hair. They were best friends and they always would be no matter what they went through. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch" Julie whispered, she hadn't realised how upset Gill was, but now that Gill was sobbing into her shoulder she began to understand.

"I'm sorry too" Gill said as her sobs calmed down, she pulled back and wiped the tears away from her face.

"How long were you sat out in the drive?" Julie asked.

"About an hour, I fell asleep though" Gill replied "Have you got any wine?" Julie nodded and went to retrieve it from the kitchen, Gill followed her but shopped in the hall when Julie appeared with the bottle of wine and two mugs.

"What's with the mugs?" Gill asked.

"May have smashed all my glasses in a drunken rage the other night?" Julie replied, Gill stared at her best friend "Joking, I can't be bothered to look for them and these were the nearest thing I could find!" Gill and Julie both laughed. Gill was glad she had her best friend back, all the thoughts of Dave were running through her head, she tried to push them to the back of her mind and just then her mobile rang.

"Sorry" Gill said while searching through her pocket for her phone.

"It's ok, I'll head in" Julie nodded her head in the direction of the sitting room door and then walked away.

"Aww shit" Gill mumbled as the screen of the phone lit up with Dave's name.

She accepted it and pressed it to her ear "hello"

"Gill, Sammy's here and he's crying his eyes out"

"Oh god, why what happened?" she could have easily forgotten who she was talking to due to his compassionate tone.

"Orla's broken up with him, you better come over, he's a mess" Dave begged "please Gill"

"I'll be over right away" she hung up before he could reply and raced into the sitting room.

"It's Sammy.., I need to go" Gill pointed to the side randomly as she was suddenly unaware of where the front door was.

Julie rose from the sofa with a mug in her hand "is he ok?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry Julie, I'll phone you" Gill smiled weakly before remembering where the door was and stumbling to it.

"It's fine, just go" Julie followed her outside and watched Gill get into her car in a zombie like state.


End file.
